


Picnic Love

by WackyWaffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I can't believe I actually wrote this, My Favorite Harry Potter Pairing, Other, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWaffle/pseuds/WackyWaffle
Summary: On a day off from the usual schedule in Hogwarts, the students are trusted to roam around a park in the Muggle world. While the houses are mixed together on a picnic, Draco takes out his special guest.





	Picnic Love

     The park was alive with sounds of students' chatter and teacher monitors talking. It was another lunch for the Hogwarts students, except with a little help of magic and staff permission, a couple groups of them were trusted to go into the Muggle world this time, and have a nice picnic as a day off from Hogwarts. Every one of the students was evidently enjoying it, but one student was happier than the others. Draco Malfoy kept his special guest in his robe pocket and strode proudly back to his seat under the shade of a large tree other students were sitting under as well.

     "Hey, look at Draco over there. He looked... unusual today." Hermione Granger pointed at her former bully as he strode over to his spot under the tree.

     "Yeah. He's usually grumpy." Ron Weasley noted as he took a bite out of his chicken.

     As for Harry Potter, he recognized the apple immediately. It was the apple that Draco had been carrying around for such a long time that everybody now ignored it.

     It was a green, shiny apple glistening in the sun.

     Draco suddenly plopped down besides the tree and took out an apple from his pocket and seemed to stare at it for a while. After a moment, he jumped up and held the apple up as he whooped in joy and spun around. A couple of passersby stopped to look at him in confusion, and a few even took out their phones to take pictures. Draco didn't seem to notice.

     After he stopped his strange ritual of dancing with the apple, he turned to see a small crowd of people now gathered around him, laughing and pointing. His face flushed red.

     "Begone, Muggles! How dare you all mock me with my gorgeous apple!" He shouted, waving his hand in an attempt to shoo them off. Giggling, the crowd dissolved.

     The other students watched in amusement as Draco snorted and picked up a napkin daintily, wiping the apple until it just shined even more. He set the apple down besides his picnic basket, careful to place it right on a new napkin. "How beautiful." He sighed as he stared at the apple, now sitting completely still just to admire the apple's beauty. The other Slytherins around him exchanged a wary look but said nothing and returned to their meals, trying to overlook the disturbing event that just occurred.

     "Isn't she a gem?" Draco asked adoringly to himself as he held the apple up against the sunlight.

     The three Gryffindor friends over on the other side of the tree frowned as Draco kissed the apple. "Should we go over and ask what's going on?" Ron asked, stifling a laugh.

     "Yeah, Harry, you do it." Hermione whispered, straining to not laugh.

     "Why me?!" Harry protested as his friends shoved him in Draco's direction, where the Slytherin was occupied marveling at his apple.

     His friends ducked behind the side of the tree as an embarrassed Harry now stood in front of Draco, who noticed there was a shadow casting down at him and looked up.

     "You! Don't you dare touch my apple!" Draco shrieked angrily, and whipped the apple away from Harry, who cleared his throat.

     "Well, what's with the apple?" Harry asked. Draco glared at him.

     "Do not question the authority of the apple!" Draco shouted as he stood up. Harry frowned and tilted his head, trying to get a better look at the apple that Draco was now hiding behind his back. "And, don't even look or think of her! She is mine!" Draco yelled.

     "It's just an apple, Malfoy. Honestly?" Harry sighed.

     "Don't address her as _it!_ " Draco screamed as he jumped to his feet and turned to run to whisk his apple away, but his foot got caught on the tree root and the apple slipped from his hand. He howled in outrage as he tried to get up, but failed.

     The apple rolled towards a gently gurgling stream. It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion.

    "NOOOO!!!" He cried as he hopped to his feet and sprinted for the apple.

     The apple tumbled down a rock, and into the stream. Draco desperately dove for it, but a new wave of stream water came gushing towards it and swept it away. Draco Malfoy landed face-first in the stream, his usually slicked-back hair now wet and messy, and the new T-Shirt he bought from the Muggle store now dirty and crinkled. But the loss of his dear apple hurt more than crashing into the water.

     Draco flopped over and sobbed, curling up into a ball. "My apple, my dear apple..."

     Harry and his friends watched the scene unfold, unsure of what to do as Draco screamed and shrieked as he now flailed around in the shallow stream like a fish out of water. A group of Muggles now stood by and even more than last time were filming the dramatic scene. Draco tried to get up, but slipped on the rocks at the bottom of the stream and fell again. He cursed under his breath and jumped out of the stream, yelling as he retreated back into his spot under the tree.

     "Well, that was quite a picnic." Hermione said as Harry walked back to his friends.

     "Merlin's beard, Draco was upset. But my chicken is still better!" Ron said with a mouthful of chicken as the three friends all laughed.


End file.
